1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting display devices, each including thin film transistors (TFTs), has been expanded to the market of display devices for mobile devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones.
Such display devices for mobile devices are ideally portable, thin (e.g., for use in display devices having various shapes), light, and flexible. To this end, it has been suggested that manufacturing steps performed on a flexible substrate of a display device (e.g., formed from a thin glass material) should be performed after the flexible substrate is first attached to a support substrate.
In many instances, however, the support substrate and the flexible substrate are united together and are thus difficult to be separated from each other at high temperatures.